The Librarians: Evlynn Drabbles
by Alasse Fefalas
Summary: A collection of drabbles (or a bit longer) that are deemed too short to be posted on their own. Evlynn. One-shots.
1. No More Sneak Attacks

**No More Sneak Attacks**

By Alasse Fefalas

A low groan came from the floor behind her. Immediately, Eve turned around to see who had tried to attack her from behind. The person curled up on the ground clutching his stomach wasn't exactly who she had thought it would be.

"Flynn?" she asked incredulously. Flynn only groaned in reply. Bending down, she stroked his head gently. "Sorry," she apologised. "You shouldn't have come at me from behind."

"Nice... reflexes," coughed Flynn. He had attempted to hug her from behind but instead, he only managed to find out how strong her elbow hit to the gut was. It would suffice to say that it was really strong.

"Can you stand?" she asked as she hooked an arm around her neck. Upon his nod, she helped him stand up, letting him lean against her.

"Remind me to never sneak up on you again," Flynn mumbled, wincing in pain.

Eve laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "It's nice to see you too, Flynn."


	2. Princess (1x06 tag)

**Princess**

By Alasse Fefalas

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Spoilers for Episode 6<strong> (And the Fables of Doom).

* * *

><p>"Hello, your highness."<p>

Eve felt like throwing her phone at the punching bag. "Jenkins told you?"

A chuckle came from the other end. "Yes he did and I am eternally grateful for that."

"Shut up, Flynn. I was even attracted to Cassandra for a moment okay? It wasn't even funny!"

The laughter that came from the other end was so loud she had to take the phone away from her ear. "I wish I had a picture!"

Eve rolled her eyes. "Thank god there's none."

"I bet you were beautiful."

"Shut up."


	3. Motorcycle

**Motorcycle**

By Alasse Fefalas

Flynn watched in amazement as Eve jumped onto a motorcycle by the roadside, straddling it between her legs. She kicked the starter and the two-wheeler roared to life. She turned to him and sharply gestured with her head. "Get on!"

He ran up to her with an incredulous grin plastered on his face. "You can ride a motorbike?!"

"Bike first, car second. Now get on before they catch up to us."

Flynn scrambled onto the vehicle and wrapped his arms around her waist. "How did you know the keys were in the ignition?"

"I pay attention. Hold on tight." Eve twisted the throttle and zoomed off.

Flynn let loose a shriek at the abrupt movement. "We really should be wearing helmets for this!"

Eve rolled her eyes and patted the arms at her waist with her left hand. "We'll be fine."

His grip on her tightened. "Hands on the handlebar! BOTH hands on the handlebar!"

The panic in his voice made her laugh but she obliged.


	4. Fear of Heights

**Fear of Heights**

By Alasse Fefalas

"Flynn, jump!" Eve shouted as she strapped on her parachute.

Flynn looked out the doorway of the rapidly descending airplane. The fire on the wing was quickly spreading. Looking down, his grip on his parachute straps tightened. "Uh, you go first."

She sighed. "Don't tell me you're afraid of heights!"

"My Guardians should stop saying that!" he siad exasperatedly. "It's just that we're really close to the ground and either way we're gonna crash and die so staying on the plane would be a faster death, that's all!"

Eve rolled her eyes. She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him square in the eyes. "We are _not_ dying today." Without warning, she pushed him out of the burning plane and jumped out after him.

Flynn screamed as he fell through the air, fumbling with the deployment system. Eve caught up to him and pulled the string, letting loose his parachute and followed suit. When they reached the ground safely, she took hers off and ran up to help him with his.

"You okay?"

"You Guardians should stop pushing people out of planes," Flynn mumbled. "Seriously."

"Fastest way to get you out of the plane." Eve smiled sheepishly and quickly added, "Sorry."

Flynn smiled. "Apology accepted."

* * *

><p>AN: Slightly long but it's too short to be on its own so I'm dumping it in here. Quite a bit of reference to the first Librarian movie (Quest for the Spear).


	5. Ice Skating

**Ice Skating**

By Alasse Fefalas

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Original idea isn't mine! Credit goes to initiala (thanks, kaiablackrock!) and none to me, whatsoever. I'm just a thief u_u

* * *

><p>Eve nodded absently as she laced up her skates. Flynn knew she wasn't listening to him but he still continued talking enthusiastically. He appreciated how she acted like she was, though.<p>

He was still explaining how ice skating came to be as they walked onto the frozen lake. They were the only ones there. The lateness of the night and the fact that they were in the Oregon wilderness had ensured that. He had brought them there after she had given a passing comment as to how much she missed ice skating.

Flynn moved around the ice awkwardly, having only skated a few times in his life - he knew the theory of it and just enough to not fall down.

Eve though, she was a different story. At first she had skated around him, far enough that she wouldn't hit him but close enough that she could still hear him rambling on. Then slowly, her circles around him got bigger and further.

Flynn's words slowly died in his throat as he watched her skate, her face illuminated by the moonlight above.

And then she jumped. And spun in the air. And landed perfectly on one foot.

"Wow," he breathed, captivated by her grace and beauty.

She turned to him and caught him staring at her. A slight blush crept up her cheeks as she smiled at him. She skated up to him and took his hand. "Come on, Librarian. I'll teach you how to skate."

* * *

><p>AN: I know nothing of Oregon and its wilderness so let's just assume there's a lake there okay... And I know this is a little long but it's too short to go by itself so I'm dumping it here too.


	6. Snow

**Snow**

by Alasse Fefalas

Flynn threw in another piece of wood into the fire. The deep cave they were in helped shelter them from the worsening snow storm outside. The fire they had started was doing well to keep them warm. He was glad Eve had insisted on packing thick blankets, food supplies and warm clothing before they went on their little adventure (okay, investigation) up north.

Flynn went back to his spot beside his Guardian, who had fallen asleep against the wall. He threw the blanket over them and snuggled close to her. She moved in her sleep, adjusting her position to rest her head on his shoulder. Gently, he rested his head against hers, listening to her even breaths, slowly lulling him to sleep.


	7. Sleeping (Flynn)

**Sleeping (Flynn)**

By Alasse Fefalas

Eve couldn't help but to smile at the scene before her. Flynn was softly snoring away at a table in the Library, mouth hanging open, almost drooling over the open book that ended up as his makeshift pillow.

She gently lifted his head and slowly pulled the book out from under him. He probably would never forgive himself if he ended up drooling over a very old book. Chuckling to herself, she closed the book (Aristotle's Complete Masterpiece, she read) and gingerly placed his head down onto the table. He didn't stir.

Walking around the table, she shrugged off her jacket and wrapped it around his shoulders. "Good night, Librarian," she whispered as she gave him a light kiss on his cheek. She flicked the table lamp switch off and walked away.


End file.
